iGoodbye (Seddie Style)
by kooljen9
Summary: This is how iCarly should have ended after the Creddie kiss, Sam admits her feelings and Freddie concludes something about the actions he's made. Who loves who? And will Sam still leave? Seddie One Shot


**This takes place after the Creddie kiss and a little during. Freddie's thoughts and then Sam's.**

Freddie's POV

_I don't know why she kissed me. I don't know how she could kiss me. What brought her to it. All I know is, I didn't want to pull away to hurt her feelings because she's my best friend. Carly has always been there and I know I loved her but after a while it started to fade away. Sure maybe I felt a strong connection with her, but Sam and everyone else just assumed I was still in love with her, so who was I to break her confidence down to bits. She was a sweet, loving, smart, caring, and nice girl. And maybe that's why I fell for her as a kid. But as I grew up, things started to change. And so did Sam. The way that she looked at me was different. Ever since Carly found out we kissed and actually made us thought about it._

Carly grabbed my hand and I was ready for the biggest hug in the world. I must honestly not know that much about girls because from the look on her face I thought she was going to embrace me and cry into my arms admitting how much she'll miss me. But she didn't. There were no words. She just kissed me. If you would have asked me two years ago to be in this position, I would have leaped at the chance. But...now...I kind of didn't want it to happen. But another part of me thought this would have been the perfect moment to really test myself. To ask the question, I've been really wanted to know is true. Do I love Carly Shay? The answer I didn't figure out, until we were already downstairs.

When she pulled me in and kissed me, I expected to feel sparks and enjoyment. Like when i saved her life. But I didn't. At first I was a little disappointed. Like, why isn't' the greatest moment ever. Here I am, and Carly is coming in to kiss me. ME! I thought this would never happen after me and Sam broke up. But...for some reason...it wasn't the same. I was kind of mad at myself, so I pulled her in and concentrated. I kissed her back. Sure it was shocking. But it wasn't intense. It wasn't amazing. Sparks didn't fly. No electricity. No feeling like I was going to die. No feeling...like...that night in school...when...S-

Carly pulled away from the kiss and Freddie quickly buried his thoughts, not wanting this to be about him, but him saying goodbye to Carly. Then he realized that was what the kiss was. He cleared his throat, even though the kiss was nice. It didn't mean anything more than a very close bond, as friends. Carly looked away. Carly gave him the kiss as a goodbye and for the same reason he kissed her back. To say goodbye to the our first love. Carly may have thought she was in love with Freddie, but the bitterness of the kiss. And the awkward feeling both of them had, made them realized that they didn't love each other. They might have loved each other before. They might loved each other like brother and sister. But they weren't in love.

"So I'm going to get my bags and head downstairs", she said quickly interrupting all thoughts.

"Why don't I help you with those bags." Freddie thought changing the subject was better for everyone's feelings.

Carly nodded and said, "Yeah that'd be nice." Even though it was incredibly awkward but it felt sort of rewording to him. He felt like he was awesome, like he made this happen. Even though it made him realize he didn't love Carly. He got her, and could have her if he wanted to. He put his hands in the air, like any man would. As if to say, "Yeah!"

Sam's POV

_This is stupid. Why do you feel like your about to cry. Over someone else. Not just anyone. But Carly Shay. That name means something to you. She's the one person that is truly your family. No one else in the world feels like family, except for her. And I can admit that. I'm not a coward unlike these other losers that can't admit to themselves that Carly might actually be leaving forever. She was going to remember them, but she would remember Carly better than anyone else. Every muscle on her face and every word that came out her mouth. Speaking of muscles, I want to use mines._

Sam started scanning the room for something she could hit really hard. She wanted to suppress her sadness because that was the best thing she could do. Next to taking out her feeling with her fists.

_What's the point in hitting something. That's right, I said it. Sam Puckett hasn't gone soft, she just can't move from the pain that's behind her rock hard exterior. She knew Carly better than anybody. Even Spencer, even Freddie. I don't like to think about him too much because it brings back memories when I acutally believed he was in love with me. I won't admit to myself but I know it's true. Something inside me always loved Freddie, but he was such a dork that I didn't realize it until after Carly found out Freddie and I had our first kiss with each other. I don't need to think about the boy that ripped my heart out. Suck it up Pucket. You're. Not. Going to. Cry. You can almost cry about Carls, the one person in the world that won't hurt me more than Freddie did. I mean, I guess it's natural to be finally thinking about this stuff all at once because I've never felt this sad before. _

Sam heard footsteps coming from upstairs and she knew that Carly and Freddie were done saying their goodbyes, and it was time to face the music. It was time for her to say goodbye to Carly. Something in her face must of givven away how she felt because after Gibby gave Carly a second hug and I said, "I'll ride down with you." Spencer patted me on the back. That was all her needed to do, it was enough words to suck in all my pain and make this last moment a little bit happy. As Carly and Sam rode the elevator down, for some reason, Freddie and Sam couldn't look at each other in the eyes.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. The pain was as if her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Her sister was gone. She was sitting on her bed in with her head between her knees with her arms crossed in front of them; and she was trying her hardest not to cry. She knew it didn't really matter anymore, but she still didn't to cry. She started to think about the good memories but then images of Freddie started to floud through her mind and she cried silently into her knees. She started to get paranoid that she had not only lost Carly, but Gibby and Freddie as well.

_Why would they want to hang out with me. Now that Carly is gone and iCarly is over what kind of person would they want to hang out with. I have never been nice to them, sure I was friendly but they have each other. They don't need a girl that can get thrown in jail at any moment around. Freddie's got good grades and Gibby is sensitive, and a whole lot of other things. I should have been nice to Freddie after the break-up. When midnight came, we fell asleep at my place, but Pam wasn't there, and I didn't want to let go of him. When midnight came, he kissed me on the lips and said, "Even though I love you, we both know this isn't right. I will never forget about what we shared, but we both need to be friends...right?" Of course me being the most stupid person in the world, I didn't say "No, I want to be with you Freddie." Instead I said, "It is what's best."_

_"If your sure...because I...I'm sure too", was the last thing he said before he yawned and went to sleep. That was my last chance of convincing him otherwise. But Freddie never loved me anyways._

Sam was putting herself down so much that when someone called her on her cellphone, she threw it against her wall and it broke. She thought she lost the two most important people to her in her life. So she finally thought this was enough. But it wasn't it. She still had a chance to do something with her life. She remembered the boarding school in California she signed up for one night. She got in, surprisingly. She never knew why she applied, but it was always another way to go if she wanted to ever ditch her miserable life.

That was her last thought. She didn't think anymore. She grabbed one of her dufel bag and stuffed it as full as she could with clothes, shoes, her PearPod, her laptop, and some slim jims for the road. She looked at her phone and almost thought of at least telling Spencer that she was leaving and to thank him for the motorcycle, but she just slammed her door waking her mom a little bit.

Her mom was pasted out on the couch when she got home and Sam knew it was a hangover. Sam walked over to the door but Pam's voice startled her. "Where do you think you're going?" Sam was silent and turned to face her. "You need to pick us up a few more beers Gerold." Her mother pulled her wallet out of her bra. Sam didn't hesitate. She took her mother's wallet and Pam rolled onto the floor carpet and fell asleep there.

Sam was put her dufel bag in the opening of her motorcyle when she heard footsteps. She quickly turned around, knowing how to handle the people in this neighborhood. She pulled out her butter-sock. But it was none other than, Freddie. "What do you want Fred-bag?"

"Sam? Are you going somewhere?"

"Why do you care? Just go home, you shouldn't be here at this time of night."

"Sam, I can take care of myself." She heard something roll.

"What was that? Yo, Fredward. What's that?"

"Nothing!" She slapped him in the back of the head. "Are you insane. Don't yell."

"It doesn't matter. I'm taking bus to see my dad."

"Your dad... You never talk about him Freddie. Is that a suitcase?"

"You know what Sam. You didn't want to tell me where you were going, so why should I explain myself to you."

"Don't get sassy with mama now. Why don't we say it at the same time."

"Fine", he agreed.

"I'm leaving Seatle. I'm running away", they both said at the same time. They grew very quiet shortly after.

Freddie asked Sam, "Why?"

"There's nothing left for me here", she replied. "And you?"

"Well she left...and I realized...the...the girl I love doesn't want me and I can't have her anymore", he said.

Sam's heart sank and said, "Carly's in Italy. Of course you can't have her anymore", she said as she put on her helmet and hopped on the motorcycle

"What?" Freddie seemed confused and shocked by Sam's reply. Sam was ready to start her bike when something Freddie said stopped her. "Sam, I don't love Carly anymore. I was talking about you." She starred at him in disbelief.

"Oh really", she said. "Just stop Freddie. I'm leaving. You've hurt me enough already and nothing you can do will stop me from leaving. A storm started to come in fast when she said that. They were quiet for a while and when it started to rain, Freddie spoke. "I won't stop you from leaving." She was holding back more sadness again. "Because I'm coming with you." As rain started to slide faster off her helmet, Freddie started to breathe heavy.

She hopped off her motorcycle, threw her helmet down in anger, and pulled her fist up to punch Freddie. She stood in her punching position and put a hand in front of his face prepared to block her blow. But she couldn't bring herself to move. Instead she leaped into Freddie's arms giving him a hug. He dropped his suitcase and hugged her tight. They stood in the rain embracing each other. She looked up at him letting the raindrops hit her forehead. She didn't care how much this looked like a stupid romance movie, she blurted it out. "I love you."

They let go of the hug and Freddie walked over to Sam's helmet and offered to her. "So where are we headed?"

Sam felt so chocked up but she said it, "California." He smirked at her, knowing what that answer meant. "Before we go Sam, there's something I want you to know." She stepped closer to him. "No matter what happened in the past or what ever is going to happen, I will always love you Samantha Puckett."

**Leave a review or please favorite. I know this almost made me cry writing it. Seddie forever guys!**


End file.
